My Dark Angel
by pheonix ninja
Summary: Mika left Tohma and he didnt care but what happens when he draws the attention of a certain dark skinned indian prince. dedication for my good friend Moonlight Vampiress
1. Chapter 1

It was another stressful and paperwork filled day for Ciel Phantomhive. He hadn't received a case from the queen in months, not that it bothered him, but he had to admit he was starting to become restless. He was really looking forward to his next case whatever it maybe, to be honest it beat sitting around his mansion all day doing nothing except his companies bloody paperwork. That was the only thing he hated about taking over his families companies, though he would never insult his family by saying so.

He was just finishing up his last bit of paperwork when a knock came at his study door. Considering the time of day he knew it was that stubborn demonic butler of this with his afternoon tea and snack. Though he would never admit it, especially to Sebastian, he was actually looking forward to it. Sebastian sweets were delectable though again he would never admit it to Sebastian. "come in Sebastian" he said to him as he filed away the remaining work he had just finished.

Sebastian came in pushing the wheeled cart with Ciel's snack on it and closed the door behind him. It was obvious to Sebastian that Ciel was stressed, though this was nothing new for his young bocchan, something was just different about him today. Perhaps what he had for him might cheer him up a bit. He walked over to him "you're afternoon snack bocchan" he said setting out blueberry cheesecake and wild berry flavored tea for Ciel. "I know Sebastian" he said sipping his tea before setting it down and looking at Sebastian. "Something else you need" he said glaring at Sebastian, who had a slight grin on his face. Those grins made Ciels skin turn to ice at times. Sebastian shook his head "not unless you count this bocchan" he said handing him a letter from the Queen.

Ciel actually semi smiled, it had finally came his next order. Ciel couldn't be happier about it, though he wouldn't show it to much. "we leave immediately" Ciel said before even reading the assignment which caused Sebastian to smirk at his bocchan's naivety . "perhaps you should read it first bocchan, so we know where we're going and what we're dealing with" Ciel glared at him, the fact of it was Ciel didn't really care what it was and most of all he hated being treated as a child.

He was eighteen now, just because he was still small didn't mean anything dammit, he was still Ciel Phantomhive. He scowled at Sebastian then opened the letter and read it. Once he read it over he looked over at Sebastian and handed it to him. Sebastian nodded and took it from him and read it over quickly and sighed. "bloodless corpses huh… sounds like a vampire. They're easy enough to kill bocchan, this won't be difficult or take that long" he said smirking at Ciel. See there it was again the smirk that made Ciel's blood run cold but he shook it off. "That maybe be true Sebastian, but it doesn't change the fact that it's an order that needs to be taken care of immediately" he said trying to cover that fact he made a childish mistake earlier.

Sebastian went to say something but a raven flew in before he could. Sebastian couldn't help but want to roll his eyes at the irony of that but refrained from it. The bird landed on the window seal with a message tied to its foot. It slightly startled Ciel but just looking at the bird he knew it was from Undertaker. He took the message and the bird exploded into red flames as Ciel read the message. "Undertaker says he found a body trail but it ended at the docks. He supposes they crossed the ocean. He says he thinks they're heading for a place called Japan" he said and tossed the note on his desk 'why would they go over there… maybe to try and blend in perhaps' Ciel thought to himself as Sebastian cleared his throat "we should go bocchan" he said holding up Ciel's jacket and cane for him.

Ciel nodded and put his jacket on with Sebastian's help "don't forget to pay the Undertaker when we back Sebastian" he said walking out the door and Sebastian nodded following him. They went to the carriage and Ciel got in and Sebastian climbed on top and drove off to the docks. Ciel rolled his eyes he really hated boats but it was their only and best option to get to their destination. He sighed to himself as Sebastian drove to the docks and he helped Ciel out and they boarded a boat the queen had ready for them. The captain nodded and the boat pulled out of the docks and ciel sighed one last time as the boat started off towards Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

Soma was sitting on the couch in a fancy place Agni called a hotel. Of course leave it to Agni to find the nicest and fanciest hotel in town available for his Prince; after all there was nothing he couldn't find for his Prince. Soma was sitting there watching this thing Agni called a television but he was becoming bored. He was hungry and hadn't eaten all day and wanted food now.

You see Soma was different then he was at 16, other than Ciel's wake up call many years ago that had set the prince straight, there was one other significant difference about prince. Soma had been turned into a vampire at the age of 19; he was now 21 years of age. He didn't hate being a vampire, actually he didn't mind it at all, and he was getting pretty much whatever he wanted. Ironically he had used his vampiric charm on the entire hotel staff thus in turn got him the pass on having to pay for anything at all.

Of course the staff was more than happy to do anything for him, he didn't mind it, although he was tired of being alone all the time. He wanted to be loved and fall in love again. He had been crushed by the woman he loved once before and was determined it would never happen again. He hated being alone but he also was not about to rush things and get hurt again so he would have to deal with being alone for now.

They had been in Japan for about 2 to 4 months now, he wasn't sure as to which he had lost count a long time ago. To be honest he didn't care right now he'd worry about all that later but at the moment he was hungry and he wanted someone and he wanted them now. He went over to his bell system in his room and rang it. It then rang downstairs alerting the staff that Soma was in need of something and one of the maids ran to the elevator and went up to somas room quickly.

She knocked at the door and Soma answered it and he gave her that charming look saying 'you know you wanna come in' and she did. As soon as she entered his room she found herself pinned up against a wall firmly. See Soma wasn't a conventional vampire, biting their necks was so cliché; no soma liked the blood from another spot. She came over and sat down on the couch after Soma gave her that nod saying what he wanted and she lifted her skirt. See Soma liked to drink from their inner thighs; he always found the blood there so much more enjoyable. Soma looked at her for a moment, humans…. They were always so eager to please 'what sad creatures' he thought as he knelt down between her thighs and licked at the spot momentarily before biting into her and drinking.

She was his source for now till he got bored of her like he did the last one. The always started tasting bland if you drank from the same one for to long. To be honest all this blood was taste the same to him he wanted the one blood that was an addiction to him. He sighed to himself, Agni kept saying he'd find it but he wasn't really hopeful so these humans would do for now. She moaned lightly as his tongue flicked over the bite while he was drinking. He was beginning to get full and she was beginning to weaken so he pulled off of her before she passed out.

She was tired that was obvious and he went into the bathroom and retrieved bandages and antiseptic. He then came back and treated her wounds and then wrapped them. He helped her up and she righted herself and he handed her water and told her to stay hydrated, she nodded and then left. After she was gone he returned to sitting on the couch, he was so bored he really was.

Agni had been spending less time with him; they had been here almost four months. Soma finally remembered the correct time. He remembered when they had received a shinigami portal from William telling to leave London n their home now and that the portal would take them to somewhere they could blend in. Soma didn't know that the portal would time jump them to the 21 century, he thinks it was the year 2001. It didn't matter anymore least not to him but Agni managed to find people that made him happy. Soma admitted he hated one of them; he wanted to turn him into a mindless concubine. He would have had Agni not begged him not to, to be honest that was the only reason that Taki Aizawa was still walking around free.

Yes Agni had managed to find happiness with Maa-kun actually but he was surprised to find out that Taki also liked Maa-kun to. That was the true reason Taki wasn't a slave yet was because Agni and Maa-kun truly loved him and he wouldn't hurt Agni like that even if one of his lovers was the biggest self-centered arrogant assholes of Japan. He sighed and got up and crossed over to the balcony stepping out just as a press conference came on TV. It was non other than the NG president himself Tohma Seguchi saying he had a announcement to make. He then went on to say that the band Nittle Grasper was reforming.

Soma came back in just as he heard they were reuniting and scoffed and scoffed. He didn't understand their language so why should he care about them getting back together but he had a sudden change of heart as he heard the members introduced. Soma couldn't explain it but as the members were introduced his body gave him a sudden chill. He heard Noriko Ukai introduced and saw her smiling for the camera, he wasn't entertained by her. However as the lead singer Ryuichi Sakuma smiling childishly for the camera waving a pink bunnies hand at the camera, Soma became interested. Some could tell that under Ryuichi's childish demeanor there was much more to the singer than he let people see and Soma would have loved to find out what it was…. That was until he saw the last member introduced.

When Soma saw him his jaw dropped, he had found his angel and he had to no... he was going to have him. He didn't know the blonde haired teal eyed angel's name but he did know he was going to have him one way or another. There would be no discussion over this he thought grinning at the TV as the conference let out. He went back outside onto the balcony and looked at the city thinking of his blonde haired angel and wondering where he was right now. He sighed contently thinking about his angel until he felt a light blanket around him. "thank you Agni" he said not looking at the other Indian. He was glad Agni picked Japan, not only did he blend in but now he had found his angel. His something to live for he smiled to himself, maybe living here wont be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"How was you're day my prince" Agni asked looking out at the city along with Soma. It really was a city of lights that was for sure, though he could tell something was different about his prince. He didn't seem as down and moody anymore, unfortunately Agni had yet to discover if this was a good or bad thing. "I found him Agni…. I found my angel" Soma said still looking out at the city. "oh did you, that's wonderful my prince" he said to Soma as he nodded to Agni "there's just one problem Agni, unfortunately I do not know his name. and that dear Agni is where you're going to help me get my angel" he told Agni and he looked at Soma and saw that what he said was true, he really did want this person.

This made Agni happy, he was glad Soma had found his angel though there was one thing he was curious to… just who is this angel that his prince seemed so fond of? "my prince I have to admit I am curious, just who is this angel you speak of?" Soma hissed at him. What a stupid question didn't he just say that he had no idea as to the identity of his angel "as I said, I don't know his name. I just know he has bright blonde hair and teal eyes and is something called a keyboardist, well at least according to the television thing" he said smiling as he thought of his angel again.

Agni couldn't believe his ears … had Soma, his vampire prince, really fallen for the president of NG studios and Nittle Grasper keyboardist Tohma Seguchi? For once in his life he thought his prince may be in over his head with this one. Though his prince was passionate about him so he would help Soma get his angel, even if it was a complete waste of time.

"my prince I know who your angel is. His name my prince is Tohma Seguchi. He's the president of NG productions, a well known recording studio. Yes he is also the keyboardist in the band called Nittle Grasper. However my prince, he has a reputation for being a cold hearted bastard with a hidden foul temper with a sadistic side to him. If you remember he's the one I told you that pushed Taki in front of a car"

Soma couldn't help but perk up at this; he was really starting to like this Tohma guy after all. Anyone that harms Taki was okay in his book "oh is he now, this will be more entertaining than I thought. Tomorrow we find a way Agni… I want Tohma Seguchi" he said going inside and folding the blanket putting it back on the couch. Then went into the bathroom and ran his bath. Agni sighed he knew it was too late to stop this now; perhaps Tohma would be good for his prince. He pondered as he went inside and closed the doors behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tohma Seguchi was sitting at his desk working as usual. He wasn't sure if burying himself in work was necessarily the best idea he's ever had. Sure burying himself in work was nothing new to him, but he did just divorce his wife of many years. They were already on the rode to divorce: she was always late, had an excuse for everything, spending large amounts of money on "novelty items" and most recently she'd been spotted in the general facility of "friendly" women. So it really wasn't surprising when Tohma found out she had cheated on him with women, the one she was with the most was none other than woman she tried to set her own brother up with, Ayaka Usami.

To be honest it's not like Tohma didn't see this coming, after all she did get along better with women, but it still hurt. Not that it mattered anymore, Tohma had divorced her and now work just seemed that much more taxing to him for some reason. Sure there were other signs she was cheating, those other ones were just a few of the reasons. The others were she was spending more then enough money in clothing stores, taking unmentioned vacations varying in length to Kyoto, then one of the biggest two tells was that she actually started sucking him off. She never did that she was too prudish to do anything other than fuck him. Finally she stopped fucking him altogether, she always found some excuse for not wanting it. Poor Tohma hadn't been laid in the past 3 months, he didn't mind it though.. it wasn't the first time he'd gone through a dry spell.

Besides work was more important to him at the moment, with the press release that Nittle Grasper was reuniting he wouldn't have time for trivial matters. That didn't mean that he wasn't tired of being alone and lied to. Sure he was skeptical to true the dating scene again; woman only wanted him for his money. Another thing, Tohma really didn't find women that attractive anymore.

Yes, the great Tohma Seguchi was gay. He hadn't found anyone though; to be honest he wasn't really looking though. He and Ryuichi dated briefly before Ryuichi married Eiri 2 years later. Then there was Shuichi, that didn't last long for Shuichi had dumped him for his own cousin Suguru, yeah Tohma really should have seen that one coming though. The final disappointment was with Ryuichi's ex-manager K, or Claude to those who were close to him. That was fun though Tohma wasn't sure as to why he went for K, perhaps he wanted to try something new, alas that wasn't meant to be either as he was dumped for Bad Luck guitarist Hiroshi Nakano.

Tohma was about worn out on the dating scene. He sighed setting his work aside for the moment; he had rehearsal in 10 minutes. He walked down to Nittle Graspers studio where Ryuichi and Noriko were already there messing around. Ryuichi was dancing around and singing 'Spicy Marmalade' by one of his best friends Shuichi Shindo, but he didn't care… as he put it, the song was amazing.

He shut the door causing Ryuichi to stop singing long enough to turn and glomp Tohma. "TOHMA!" he cried out as he hugged the older keyboardist. Tohma sighed as he pealed Ryuichi off of him; he was use to the singers' eccentric behavior by now. "hello Ryuichi… Noriko" he said as he finally got Ryuichi off of him and then nodded to Noriko.

She nodded him response to Tohma's greeting. Ryuichi was pouting that Tohma ruined his glomp but then perked up when he remembered his after work plans. "hey Tohma! Come out with us after work… Kumaguro wants you to go and wont take no for an answer." He said waving his stuffed bunny bear at Tohma. Who was currently just standing there blinking in amusement "alright Ryuichi, I will go" he said sighing internally as he walked to his own keyboard.

"thank you Tohma!" Ryuichi screeched happily. "we go after work oh! Shuichi's coming too, then there's Hiro and K.. oh yeah Suguru too…. Ouch Norioko, oooh youre so m-" he only stopped talking after she had nodded towards Tohma, who looked very sad. Ryuichi couldn't believe he was that dense and mentally slapped himself. He shook his head as he went over to Tohma and hugged him tightly.

Tohma needless to say was shocked as hell that had to be a record for Ryuichi in going serious. Yes he was surprised but yet also appreciated the gesture "it'll be okay Tohma, you'll see. I promise you'll do just fine, you're strong and you'll find someone that's perfect for you.. I just know you will" he said kissing Tohma on the cheek. Tohma just sighed and nodded to Ryuichi in thanks, he knew the singer was trying to help however Tohma was not so optimistic as Ryuichi. Although for once he really hoped Ryuichi was right.

He took a deep breath calming himself and counting quietly and kicked off the music for Sleepless Beauty. Not that they actually needed the practice but it never hurt to get reacquainted with the piece. They continued practicing late into the night, actually in had turned into almost a mini concert, before calling it a night. "yay! Time to go, come on Tohma! You promised Mr. Bear" he looked at Tohma with those sparkly eyes.

To best honest all Tohma wanted to do was go home, but he had a feeling there was no way Ryuichi would let him not go out. He shook his head knowing Ryu just wouldn't give up "alright Ryuichi let's go. My office is already locked up anyway so, shall we go" he asked displaying that trademark smile and taking his key from his pocket. Ryuichi knew that smile was crap, but he wasn't about to let Tohma go home either.

He bounced over to Tohma ad grabbed his hand shoving kumaguro into Tohma arms "here hold him for me Tohma will you" he said grabbing Tohma and Norikos hand and bouncingly dragging them to the elevator and down to Tohma's car. "we can all ride with Tohma" he said grinning that huge childish smile "and mr bear can sit with Tohma, he like you Tohma" he said smiling as he waited for Tohma to unlock the doors. Tohma sighed and shook his head trying to hide his smirk; Ryuichi knew just how to perk him up sometimes. He unlocked the doors, he was glad for ryu's little pick-me-up but in all honesty he had almost forgotten how childish and pushy Ryuichi could be at times.

However for once Tohma wasn't complaining, in fact he was actually glad for pushy wont take no for an answer Ryuichi, well at least for tonight. They all got into the car and Tohma drive off to the bar Ryuichi had told him with kumaguro still in his lap, Tohma had completely forgotten all about that bunny bear. Ryuichi couldn't help but smile to himself, Tohma looked adorable with kuma-chan he was definitely getting Tohma one for his birthday.

When they arrived at they bar Ryuichi grabbed kumaguro from Tohma and they all went inside. When they entered that bar Ryuichi instantly ran over glomped from behind Eiri Yuki, his husband of 3 years now. Eiri let out a quiet gasp nearly chocking on his beer. He was use to Ryuichi childish antics by now but the glomping never seemed to not surprise him. Eiri turned around and hugged the 36 year old singer kissing him lightly as Ryu jumped on the stool next to him. Tohma and Noriko just shook their heads; those two were a perfect match for each other they really were. They just smiled and took seats on the other side of Ryuichi as Ryuichi ordered a cotton candy swirl only to have Eiri have the look of wanting to face palm. Tohma knew Ryuichi would be completely hyper tonight and he just couldn't help but silently chuckle at that.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was sitting at the bar drinking, having a good time and making small talk with each other. Except for one problem, Ryuichi couldn't stop blabbing about Eiri Yuki's newest novel. Seriously Ryuichi spare me please, he didn't really need or want to hear about Eiri's newest porn book. At the moment all Tohma wanted to do was burn the book if it was published and if it wasn't then delete it off Eiri's computer. Then maybe Ryuichi would shut up for more than a few minutes.

Ugh and then there was K's new gun, which Tohma could actually give a damn about less. He already had more than enough of them and to be honest Tohma was starting to think the guns and the size of them were an over compensation for something else. He wasn't sure how Mr. Nakano could deal with Claude on a daily basis. After all Claude's wife and son lived in America and he lived in Japan with Mr. Nakano. Which he was thinking there was an explanation for that, and there was… Claude is utterly, completely and incomprehensibly obnoxious. He gave him and mr. nakano another 2 years tops and nakano would kick him out, just like his wife did.

Next Mr. Nakano's new guitar, he didn't even think he needed to waste time having a mental note about that. Then again he was gonna, serious like mr. nakano needed another thing to make noise with. To be honest he had no qualms with Mr. Nakano, he was still insistent that they get another keyboardist but Mr. Nakano would do for now and he wasn't all that bad. He just didn't prefer Mr. Nakano, for personal reason he would never let so or admit to. After all he was dumped for that man.

Then there was the current asshole of the night thus far, his supposed best friend Ryuichi Sakuma. He didn't even know where to start with that one, but he had an idea. Ryuichi had recently developed this new even more peppy hyper happy attitude than he normally did. Ugh he was seriously starting to get annoying, just when Tohma thought Ryuichi couldn't get peppier. Seriously he didn't know what had gotten into Ryuichi.. oh wait yes he did, Eiri's dick right up his ass. That annoyed Tohma severely, Ryuichi goes and uke's to Eiri when he wouldn't let Tohma dom him, but he jumps at the chance to take it up the ass from Eiri. Whatever Tohma didn't care anymore, Ryuichi was Ryuichi and would do whatever he wanted just like he always did.

Next came Shuichi's new song that he wrote the lyrics to. Tohma figured it would be a decent enough song. It would probably sell tickets and copies of the cd, it would probably make it on the top charts eventually, but another thing he was sure of and that was the fact it was probably another one of those stupid love songs he wrote for Suguru. That was something that would annoy Tohma, it was bad enough the little brat dumped him for his younger cousin, but now he had to constantly listen to the fact of how much they were in love. 'ugh spare me the torment' he thought thinking about how much those to made him ill. Was he being harsh on Shuchi, maybe but what did he care, the brat had someone else to make him feel better now. Tohma had half a mind to duck tape Shuichis mouth shut for the remainder of the night but that wouldn't help the noises he would make would annoy him more than if he just continued babbling on like a drunken kid.

Then came the kill joy of the night, that little rat bastard cousin of his.. Suguru's newest composition. Which to be honest Tohma was pretty sure sucked anyway; he hired him to help Bad Luck not fuck up their careers. More recently Bad Luck was going from being a Jpop band to a sappy whiny bitchy romance band, and he blamed Suguru for that. Seriously that's what Eiri was for, it was his job to write the lovey dovey crap. Tohma was disappointed in suguru's work now, to be honest Bad Luck would have went farther if he had never hired him in the first place. He was doing nothing but dragging them down, ruining their names that shuichi and mr. nakano worked so hard to build. He would be damned if he was going to let that bitchy, whiny, good for nothing, man stealing cum slut and girly Tohma wannabe would fuck up the band that was making him money. Tohma had far from forgiven Suguru for stealing Shuichi from him, they were more than happy and until that little evil demon that had crawled up from hell to screw it up. Suguru was always screwing things up that Tohma had worked so hard to build. Suguru was nothing more than a silver – tongued snake in the grass. He was nothing but a manipulating tramp that would do and say whatever it took to get what he wants and he didn't give a damn who he had to go through to get it. He did nothing but give the Seguchis a bad name, yes Tohma and suguru's last names were different but still Suguru was a Seguchi and Tohma hated when Suguru played that horribly innocent and naïve card. It was so fake; actually it was more fake than tohma's smile he always gives. Tohma stopped himself and shook his head cause if not Suguru would end up on the wrong side of a car though he wasn't exactly seeing a down side to this. However Tohma didn't feel like going to jail for that good for nothing two bit whore. No he wouldn't strangle that little prick; no he'd get him back by smashing Bad Luck in the charts.

They were all having a good time laughing about things and Tohma was playing along so as to not raise issues. Eiri was making small teases at Shuichi and Suguru saying that he wasn't sure who the Seme of that relationship was. Shuichi got all embarrassed and started whining that Yuki was so mean. Hiro grinned at that before mentioning that he was going over to Eiri's one day to return Kumo and heard Ryu screaming out so loud that the entire floor heard them. He started mocking Ryuichi and moaning "oh god eiri, oh please eiri ngh ah ah ah oh yes ah fuck me like the uke bitch I am" and everyone started laughing. Ryuichi on the other hand squeaked loudly and hid his face in eiris shoulder and chest almost crying before eiri rubbed his back telling him it would be okay as he was grinning himself. Oh yeah he remembered that night, oh yes he remembered very vividly that was a very fun night. Ryuichi in that very tight leather mini-skirt and cross-top that was highly revealing. Ngh yes that sure as hell was a good night.

Tohma didn't mind the teasing and the poking fun at each other, to be honest even though he would never admit it, he really needed this. It was one of the very few ways he was able to un-wind. He wouldn't let anyone see, he was still hiding behind that fake smile he was a mastery of. It didn't matter though he would be fine in time, he always ways after all he was Tohma Seguchi.

everyone was having a good time, even Tohma on some level. They were all drinking and still poking fun at each other until Shuichi had a brilliant idea. "hey guys.. we should play drinking games" he said drunk as all hell. Of course no one argues with this and everyone plays. Tohma tried to get out of it but that damn Ryuichi wouldn't let it happen. It started with suck and blow then it went to I've never and Tohma learned more things about his friends than he ever cared to know, especially about hiro and eiri. Then the dreaded game shuichi wanted truth or dare and they just couldn't resist, with them all being drunk and all. Tohma was seriously hopping this would just get over fast, but he had a feeling it wasn't going too.


	6. Chapter 6

Tohma was just sitting there while everyone else was playing the game, he was hopping they would just leave him alone. He had had enough and just wanted to go home now. He was getting more depressed now, just as he was about to leave he hears what he never wanted to. Ryuichi was drunk and then looked at Shuichi after he answered dare. "hey shuichi I dare you to go jump in his lap make out with tohma" he said giggling and Tohma was crushed, that was one of the worst things that could happen.

Shuichi giggled before jumping up "oooookay no problem" he said bouncing over to Tohma and jumping in his lap and just grabbing his hair and making out with him before Tohma even had a chance to object. However off in a corner table a certain vampire prince's hand was clenching the table so hard it was leaving indentions. Agni shook his head "clam down my prince, it's just a game.. and besides it doesn't look lit Tohma is enjoying this." He said and sohma relaxed a bit. "yes agni you're right, no reason to get upset over silliness." He said as he leaned back slightly and silently started plotting ways to get back a shuichi for hurting his angel.

After the kiss was over shuichi bounced back into his chair and giggled. "Tohma tastes sweet" he said drunk as hell. And Tohma just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. How could Ryuichi or shuichi do that to him? He just wanted to go home however he couldn't because it was now someone else's turn to torture him. Eiri didn't find this funny at all, in fact he actually felt bad for Tohma so when Ryuichi sat back down he reached over and whacked him in the head "that was mean Ryuichi, you know what shu meant to him" Ryuichi was confused but then it finally set in what he had done and he looked over at Tohma and gave him an I'm so sorry look and Tohma just sighed. He didn't blame Ryuichi after all he was completely drunk and beside eiri had dealt with him so he didn't feel as bad.

He thought it was over until Suguru looked over at Tohma and grinned he had an idea "Tohma truth or dare" he asked looking at him. Tohma sighed heavily then answered truth. "is it true that it hurt more that I stole your shuichi from you than the fact that your wife cheated on you and turned lesbian." He asked and Tohma just broke mentally that was the last straw he just wanted to leave. But eiri pleaded with him not to especially after hiro punched Suguru in the face. Susguru just ignored it and looked over at shuichi "are you just going to let him hit your lover like that" shuichi just looked over at him and glared "yes, especially when he acts a like a spoiled rotten little asshole rich kid, you were wrong Suguru as far as I'm concerned you deserved to get hit. You're lucky it wasn't Tohma that hit you, although after being with Tohma, I know he has to much class to do that" Suguru didn't really care, besides if anything come tomorrow he'd just blame it on the booze and go apologize completely to Tohma and kiss his ass and everyone would forget all about it. Tohma looked over at eiri "hey um could.. could you do me a favor and take noriko home" he asked highly angry and depressed and eiri nodded "sure I think we're gonna head out now" he said as he carried a now passed out Ryuichi to the car and noriko followed behind waving at Tohma.

Soma was planning on getting this Suguru back for what he did. However he wanted Tohma and he would have his angel though he wasn't sure as to how to go about that other than the direct approach. Tohma just sighed and sat back down and the games had pretty much ended after K and hiro left. Hiro was too pissed at fugisaki to stick around and grabbed k and left. Noriko and Eiri were now sitting between Tohma and Fugisaki, not for his benefit of course. Soma wanted to help his angel but he didn't know how. "agni, I want to do something nice for him but I don't want him to see me yet.. what do I do?" he asked trying not to kill this Suguru.

Agni looked over at him and sighed. "what I would do is buy him another drink my prince" he said standing as soma sighed and looked over at Tohma "alright, they seem to be dying out anyway. And besides I think it's time we left to Agni, although when we do I want you to go ahead of me." He said catching the bartender and ordering the blonde another drink on him and he paid for the drinks. The bartender nodded then made the drink and went over to Tohma and delivered it. "here ya are sir." He said as Tohma was surprised and met his gaze "but I never order another one" and the bartender smiled then nodded "no you didn't however it was a gift from one of the gentlemen leaving" he said before going back to cleaning the glasses.

Tohma turned to look and see them to thank him later. Though all he saw was a fading glimpse of agni and he ran after them but the were gone. Tohma shook his head before coming back in and sitting back down and shuichi piped up "oooooooh tohma's got an admirer, nyah how cuuuute Tohma-kun" he said before glomping him from behind. Tohma sighed and gentle cradled his face and held his hand gently sitting him in his chair "please shuichi sit down before you fall and hurt yourself" he said looking slightly worried as Suguru looked like he was ready to hit Tohma with a car. Tohma was more curious at the fact as to why he never saw them until they were leaving. They weren't exactly easy to miss he was confused on how he missed that.

Shuichi started whining that he wanted to go home and Suguru sighed getting up and going out to the parking lot to go get the car. Leaving a seriously drunk shuichi with a confused Tohma. Tohma was trying to figure this out as he finished off both drinks and waited for Suguru. Shuichi noticed and went serious for a second. "just ignore what Suguru said Tohma, I'm sorry he acted like that." He said but then went all chipper again and Tohma just brushed it off. Suguru was cussing out Tohma and going to get the car when suddenly he was slammed up against the wall. He saw his attacker had golden eyes and what looked like black hair, soma was furious with fugisaki for what he did to his angel. He leaned in after using his little emotional control and whispered in his ear "you're lucky I'm not going to kill you instead I'm just going to bite and feed from you. Next time I will drain you dry and kill you if you ever hurt my angel again" he said as he leaned down and pulled down sugurus shirt then biting into him.

Suguru wanted to scream but at the same time he wanted to moan. It hurt but yet it felt so damn good at the same time and just like that it was over all to soon. Soma's eyes glew red and the wound disappeared predominantly. After that he just took off and left Suguru against his car and went back to the hotel smirking before leaving again quickly. Suguru however was completely confused before snapping out of it and holding his neck "damn whatever that was hurts" he said blurry on what just happened. He pulled the car up and shuichi jumped in the back and Suguru just drove off leaving Tohma and not really caring.

Tohma was fine with this to be honest, he paid for his drinks and then got in his car. Lucky for him he wasn't that drink and the fact that he lived so close to the bar he would be fine to drive home. When he got home he went inside and plopped on his bed and just wanted to cry. The whole night was a disaster, with Ryuichi and Suguru and ugh he just wanted to go to bed. But he couldn't get that night out of his head he got up and took a shower washing away this horrible night. He sighed at the horrible day, ugh noriko was on her phone all night trying to get him a date and Ryuichi kept trying to get her phone from her to help get him a date and laid but to no avail. He dressed in boxers and a light shirt going to bed. Unbeknown to him he was being watched by a pair of golden eyes that were laced with lust and a hint of something else.

Soma smiled at the sleeping Tohma, he was just completely beautiful. "it's him I want Agni, I want the angel Tohma Seguchi as my own. I will have my Tohma" he said to Agni, knowing that he followed soma to tohmas. Agni nodded to soma, if this was what Soma wanted he would make it happen. Soma sighed taking one long last look at Tohma before jumping down to the ground and started to walk away. "come agni" he said as Agni nodded and jumped down and walked with Soma back to the hotel. "we move slowly but efficiently starting tomorrow" he said as he and agni went into their room at the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Suguru awoke with killer neck pain, granted it would be normal considering last night. He got up shaking his head a bit after rubbing his neck a little to try and alleviate some of the pain coursing through his neck. Damn that bastard, just what excatly was he and what did he do to him? Suguru tried to remember the incident and all he could think about was the pain surging through him when that guy bit- wait that's right that asshole bit him.

'That was no normal bite, no normal bite would leave marks like that.', he thought tilting his head and pulling down his collar slightly. Just what exactly was that bastard, the bite looked like a dogs front teeth bit him. What the hell could leave marks like that? He shook it off as he heard Shuichi getting up groaning and holding his head as he came into the bathroom. "I told you not to drink that much." Suguru said handing his lover some asprin and water.

Shuichi huffed at him taking the pills. "the hangover is not what's the problem, not compared to fuck session from hell last night you gave me. i mean damn Suguru i think you might have actually left an imprint in the bed of my back. just what was with you last night anyway? i didn't mind it, it was amazing but you seemed afraid of something", he said gently rubbing Sugurus cheek. Suguru huffed at him smacking his hand away. "Don't be ridiculous, i was afraid of nothing. i just felt like pounding you into the matress, last i checked you like it when i make you beg and plead for me to fuck you so hard you cry." he said turning away from him.

Shuichi's face went red at his comment "s-so what if i like that, that doesn't mean you had to- oh my god Suguru, what happened to your neck? are you alright? Does it hurt or anything? What is that?" he asked babbling at the mouth with concern for his young lover. Suguru however was in no mood for this or his lover. He moved Shuichi out of the way "don't be annoying over-exagerative twit, it's just a spider bite i'll be fine." he said leaving the bathroom and getting dressed. "Now come on and get ready sweetie, we have an early recording session and if we dont hurry up we'll be teased by Mr. Nakano again." he said giving Shu one of his fake smiles he's perfected. Shuichi nodded smiling getting dressed following Suguru to the car and hoping in humming one of their news songs as they drove.

Meanwhile across town with Tohma, he wasn't having the best of mornings either. He sighed looking at his clock, his stupid alarm didn't go off though luckily he had his internal clock. He trudged himself out of bed and into his bathroom. What was the point in him going to work? Everyone hated him anyway, but if he didn't go to work then everyone that worked for him would loose their jobs and be out of work. He sighed getting in his shower, he would go to work because he didn't want to cause Shuichi- err he meant anyone any unnessicary trouble. He shook his head getting into his very hot shower, however a thought came to him suddenly.

Just who was that long haired man that bought him that drink, he would have liked to know though he pushed it aside for now and enjoyed his shower. He would admit he had a spilting headache, though the hot water was doing wonders to alleivate the everyday pain Tohma had. He sighed as he let the water run of his finely toned body. Just because he sat behind a desk 95% of the day and wore bulky suits, did wonders to hide his toned body which normally would be a shame to cover up but Tohma didn't care. He was actually calm for once to the point that he didn't notice anyone come into his room.

Soma made sure he heard the sound of running water and entered Tohmas room. He took in the sight of the room, it was large and very grandure. Soma could get use to living here, but right now it was his chance to alert his angel to his pressence. He quietly crept into the bathroom and very slowly opened one of the side doors to the shower then using his cold death like touch to write "My Angel, Tohma" in the steam so it wouldn't fade but before he left, since Tohmas back was to him and he was clearly not paying attention to anything. Soma leaned in and placed a ghost like kiss to the back of Tohmas neck before running from the room quickly.

Tohma shuterred at the kiss and spun around quickly only to read Somas message. He didn't know what to think at the moment, but he was not freaked out. He just shook off his cold chill and warmed himself under his hot water washing down his water covered glistening body. Soma made sure Tohma was still in his shower, he heard heavier water falling meaning he was either washing himself of his hair. Soma sighed knowing he would have to rush this a bit.

He went back into Tohmas room and went over to his hat smiling. He took the hat that Tohma wore on a dily basis and quickly went through Tohmas closet looking for another. When he found a smaller closet within one of his main closet and pulled a hat very similar to the one he just stole- er, borrowed with no intention of giving back. He stood up and righted everything and gently pulled a Lotus flower from the inside of his robe and wove it into the outside of Tohmas hat. He stepped back admiring his handiwork, it looked good if he did say so himself.

He looked around the room and he heard heavier water fall meaning he was about out of time. He spotted the clothes that Tohma had laid out for after his shower the night before. Soma smiled going over to them and picking up the black button up shirt tohma had laid out and replacing it with an exact replica, except this one was made of the finest Indian silk. Tohma had good tastes as it was, they just needed a bit of... tweaking was all. Soma chuckled as he heard the water turn off, he checked the room once more before running from the room, fixing the window and swinging up onto Tohmas roof silently just watching him. You see Soma was far from an obssessed stalker fanboy.. no no you see Soma was just a... very devoted lover.

Tohma got out of the shower with a towel wrapped loosely around his nice slim hips, the pale flesh of his body showing nicely in the light. His chest was smooth with lightly defined muscles and nice strong looking toned legs. His wet blonde hair was sticking to his forehead and dripping water slowly falling from his full eyelashes onto his very full pink lips. He dried off slowly giving a lower view of his soft blonde curls that were neatly trimmed to perfection. He turned around running the towel slowly and in very long strokes across his back and down to his smooth pale buttocks.

When he was finished he tossed his towel into a basket and sitting on his bed, giving Soma a very nice view of his creamy inner thighs. At this point Soma was pratically drooling, as if he needed anymore reason to crave his angel. Tohma was far to nice to him, and he didn't even realize he was doing it. He couldn't help but squirm on the roof as his pants were getting uncomfortably tight just watching his angels little show. Tohma was a tease indeed and Soma was very much up for the challenge.

He watched as Tohma slowly slid on his boxers his fingers slowly trailing up his legs and waist. It was almost like his angel was teasing him on purpose, but there was no way Tohma could know he was there. He watched as Tohma ran his fingers through his hair and gently flicked his head back. Soma thought it was one of the most sexiest scenes he'd ever seen. he didn't realize he ground againt the roof until he was chocking back a moan, this was not good anymroe of this and he'd be caught. He watched Tohma sigh as he stood up and put his pants on but not buckling them yet as he picked up his shirt.

wait silk... he knew he owned a few of them, but he didn't think he picked one out for today. huh oh well he liked the feel of the shirt and if he debated any longer over it he wouldn't make breakfast at NG. Though it really wasn't his favorite food in the world it would work for today. Soma was fascinated with watching this human dress, he didn't understand why but for some reason it was extremely erotic to him and he was fully enjoying it. Soma squirmed a bit more causing even more friction in his groin making his pants even tighter as he watched Tohma reach for his shirt.

Soma watched as Tohma put on his shirt. He slowly and sexily slid it on and up one arm and then doing the same to his other arm. He flicked his shirt on and buttoned it up and fixing his collar. He sighed tucking in his shirt then doing up his pants and belt. Then putting on his red vest not really concerning himself with anything or anyone at the moment. He didn't notice Soma watching him at all, he didn't even sense him at all. In fact he didn't notice anything today, he was in a semi-literal sense dead to the world.

He went into his living room and took his jacket from the rack and went to grab his hat. However when he grabbed his hat he noticed the lotus flower and didn't remember putting it there. he quickly looked aroung his condo before shaking his head and putting it on anyway and smiling slightly. he really liked lotus flowers anyway, besides.. who would say anything to him about it minus Ryuichi? He put on his shoes and left his condo locking the door and getting into his car. He sighed heavily only for a moment before driving off to work. Soma jumped down from the roof and watched Tohma drive away. he smiled to himself at how things went "phase one complete, My Angel. i will have you yet, and then.. you will finally be loved and I shall finally be happy." he said walking back to his hotel, only stopping to have himself lunch and pick up Angi's lunch befire returning to the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

The Queens entourage were on their way to Japan. However what they didn't know was they were about to time skip about 114 years, though they didn't know that just yet. Undertaker sighed and transformed into the raven and flew off toward Ciel and Sebastian. He swooped around and landed on Ciel's shoulder. The young earl was startled by this and his face went white momentarily. "Not funny Undertaker, what is it you want now?" he asked as the bird melted into the Undertaker, who was standing there giggling. "Well hello young earl, I thought I should come here and tell you where we are headed. Yes we are going for Japan but we are going to the Japan that is 114 years into the future."

Sebastian's eyes widened at this and Ciel thought it crazy. "Enough of this. You can't possibly expect me to believe that!" he yelled at the shinigami. "oh but it's true young earl, you Ciel apparently a certain red headed reaper was messing around with my scythe and tore a hole in the dimensions of space and time allowing the culprits to escape." Sebastian clenched his fist tightly. Grell, he would get what was coming to him soon enough. Ciel looked back at Undertaker. "So does Grell know who went through the portal?" he asked annoyed.

"oh why of course not young earl. You didn't think this job would be that easy did you?" he asked giggling his usual creepy giggle. Ciel glared at him and sighed. "Fine Undertaker, take us there." He said defeated. The reaper smiled and laughed. "Of course little Ciel." He said cutting the air with his scythe and sending them through time.

They arrived moments later at the Tokyo harbor and got off the boat. Ciel looked around and was shocked. This place was gigantic, who knows how long this could take. He sighed defeated again looking at Sebastian. "We need to find a place to stay for the remainder of our trip here. That place will also be our… Sebastian are you listening to me?" he asked looking up at the demon who clearly was not paying him any attention.

'_I don't understand, I know this smell. But what is he doing and how did he get here?' _he said to himself only to be pinched out of his thoughts by his master. "I'm sorry my lord, did you ask something of me?" he asked looking doing at Ciel. "Just pay attention, you're no good to me if you're not all here." He said crossing his arms angrily. Sebastian smiled and pat Ciel's head. "forgive me my lord, it wont happen again." Ciel huffed and batted the hand away. "fine, we should be goin- EEEEP! what in the bloody hell?!" he yelled as a large foreign object flew by and made a loud noise at him. "what in the hell was the that thing?" he asked hiding behind Sebastian.

Undertaker and the demon couldn't help but laugh. "That my lord I believe is called an automobile." Sebastian told him with a smirk. "So then I should over look and ignore this childish incident. Since you're no longer a child that, right?" he asked still with that devilish smirk. Ciel came out from behind Sebastian fuming. How could act so childish?! That stupid thing and those two were going to pay for this.

Undertaker was very much enjoying this though he continued walking and they followed. "he's right earl, they are called Automobiles or cars. And they aren't dangerous to you unless you either walk out infront of a moving one or to close to a moving one. Then depending on the driver, they will either hit you or miss you." He said giggling again. "Sebastian, I am here by ordering you to keep me safe from these car things and any and all danger I may face here." He said and his contract glowed. Sebastian quickly kneeled. "yes my lord." He said before getting back up.

Undertaker led them to a very nice hotel about four blocks down from Soma's hotel. "we will be staying here for the remainder of our stay." He told them and walked into the building. Ciel nodded and followed Undertaker in and reserving the biggest most expensive room and then heading up to it with the reaper. Sebastian however lingered for a few moments outside the building. He didn't understand why _HIS _scent was here it made no sense. Could he have came through the portal as well? But why? He would have to think that over later as he was summoned to his masters room.

Back at NG, Suguru had dropped Shuichi off at the studio and they had gotten some work done. However, it wasn't long before that so called lover, but more like an annoying bimbo, of his was whining about needing a break because his voice hurt. The good for nothing guitarist was keeping an eye of the idiot for whatever the hell reason and that damn gun wielding trigger happy manger of theirs wouldn't stop staring at him, it was becoming extremely annoying. He huffed turning off his keyboard. "I'm going to get some air, it's really stuffy in here. Try to feel better when I get back Mr. Shindo, we really need to finish up things today." He said to which Shuichi gave him a huge smile and a thumbs up. He smiled before walking out out of the building and into a nearby alleyway.

He looked around for a minute before taking a deep breath. "Claude, I order you to my side." He said sticking his tongue out and showing the contract. Claude was there in a second bowing. "you called young master?" he said only to be slapped across the face. "you idiot! How dare you let you control over Shuichi fall like that!" he said angrily before slapping him again in the same spot. "and how dare you let someone hurt me like that bastard did last night. He left some kind of freaky bite mark and it's your fault." He said before punching Claude in the ribs, causing the demon to be pushed back a few steps. Claude however was not amused and wiped his cheek off with the back of his hand and spit out the small bit of blood. "forgive me young master, it was an unexpected smell caught me off guard just long enough for that to happen." He said taking a clean glove from his jacket and replacing the soiled one. "see to it that these incidents don't happen again. Next time I wont be so merciful. Now get lost and make sure to do your damn job next time." He said showing the contract again before going back inside the building.

"yes my lord, however it is you, Suguru that should watch themselves next time." He said fading into the shadows as Suguru came back into the building and Shuichi was up and ready to go. He smiled and kissed Shu's cheek going back to his keyboard and they finished up the recordings, just like he said they were going to.


End file.
